


The Doll at the Coffee House

by thegirlnextdoor1993



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-01-03 05:19:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlnextdoor1993/pseuds/thegirlnextdoor1993
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abigail Grace Hancock an American from North Carolina, is working at a toy museum. She meets Benedict Cumberbatch at a coffee shop and allows him to buy her coffee. Little does she know that first meeting at a coffee shop will not be there last if he can help it. Will she accept him or will her shyness get the best of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Smashed ceramic and doll faces

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the places in this story. I own Abigail Grace Hancock and that is it. I do not own Benedict Cumberbatch though I do wish at times ;). Rated for later chapters. This is my first fanfic, so please feel free to leave tips, love, hate. Anything to improve my writing go for it :) Enjoy!!!!

CLASH! The sound of dishes in the spacious coffee house clattered together and fell to the ground. All heads turned to see two young women run into each other and their beverages splatter on the floor of the Apostrophe gray tile floors. “Watch where you’re going!” exclaimed the clearly annoyed British women with coffee now all over her white ruffle blouse. “Sorry,” said a quiet American accent. The other women stomped off muttering insults towards the women. The American women sighed and grabbed a towel to clean up the mess so no one would get hurt off of her clumsiness. With tears in her amber colored eyes. She pushed her copper red hair out of her face and got to work on the mess ahead of her.  
“Excuse me,” a deep baritone voice called out, “Can I help you clean that up?” The women looked up to see a face of the man who had offered help to her. She smiled softly and shook her head, “No thank you sir, I think I can manage.” She looked back down away from the deep gaze of the blue-green eyed man trying to remember to breathe. Just then a large hand covered hers and took the cloth of ceramic coffee mugs out of her hand. “Please,” he said quietly, “I insist.” She watches as he made quick work of the mess and handed the rag to one of the employees obviously too frazzled by the mess. She stood up and just peered up at the larger than her man and smiled.  
“Thank you, that was very kind of you, guess I’m too clumsy for my own good.” She tried to laugh at the painful truth of herself. She was always running into someone or something. “It’s quite alright. I’m Benedict by the way.” He held out his hand to her to shake with a small smile on his face. She looked from his hand to his face and smiled. “Abigail.” She shook his hand feeling rather small compared to his height and frame. She dropped his hand and pulled at the bottom of her gray cardigan feeling awkward. “Well thank you again!” She said a little too high pitched than her normal voice usually was. As she turned to leave she felt a hand on hers and felt her heart leap in her throat.  
“Please let me get you another cup of coffee if you have time.” Ben bit his lip trying not to sound so desperate. When he had seen Abigail walk into the coffee shop he had been blown away by her copper red hair and the amber of her eyes blazing against her fair almost doll like skin with rosy cheeks. He looked at her outfit and felt as if she was dressed simple but classy. Her dress slacks had fit her small petite frame like a glove and the berry colors on her shirt made her skin pop even more. A doll, a porcelain doll, that’s what she resembled. The only thing out of place was the frown and her brows coming together in utter frustration. He could see a rough day when it happened and she seemed sad a complete contrast to her outfit.  
Abigail looked at Benedict’s black dress pants and opened black coat to his white shirt. She knew this man was too well dressed to be someone she should be seen with. She was a museum worker for Christ sake! Why on earth would he want to be seen in public with her? She let out the breath she had been apparently holding in and looked back up into his eyes. Eyes so piercing they were almost too much for her to look at. “Um, I suppose I could spare some time sir…” She stated. “Wonderful! Oh and please call me Ben.” He smiled at her as he felt like a kid opening up presents on Christmas morning. “What would you like?” He looked at her with big eyes. “An Americano, thank you,” She replied a little timid. She had no idea why she was allowing this but his warmness made her feel welcome for the first time since she had left her home.  
Ben ordered them both an Americano and he led her to a table in a quiet table in the back corner of the place. Abigail sat across from him she eyed her drink but kept looking up at him every now and then. Ben smiled warmly at her, she was quiet and looked as if she were trying to assess him with her innocent eyes. He knew she could be no more than early 20s but at this moment he did not care. “So, by your accent I can safely assume that you are not from around here.” He stated in his deep baritone, English accent. Abigail looked down and then back up frowning. “Is that honestly the first thing people notice around here?” Ben was taken back a little from her statement. “I didn't mean to offend you I jus-“She held up her hand and took a deep breath. “No I’m sorry; I’ve had a rough day. You are correct I am not.” She smiled, “I’m from North Carolina.”   
“Well what brings you overseas then?” Abigail shrugged. “I got a job offer over here as an assistant for the Pollock’s Toy Museum and I fell in love with it.” She smiled warmly thinking about all the history that went into backdating a certain doll or rocking horse. Ben gazed at her thinking this was the first real smile he had seen on her yet. As he opened his mouth to say something he heard a loud ding from her phone. It made her jump and she looked at her phone. “Sorry mind if I take this?” He shook his head and smiled as she got up to get a little distance. He was looked out the window just as the sky was setting and the street lights were coming up. Checking his watch he realized it was around six. He looked up to see her come back looking a little stressed.  
“Everything alright?” Abigail looked at him and smiled small. “Yes, I have to run back to my job for a moment, thank you for the coffee I’m defiantly going to need it now.” She smiled at him picking up her black button up coat and put it on. “It was nice to meet you.” Then she ran out, Ben stared after her and was dumbfounded. Get up cumberbatch, follow her and ask to see her again. But he just sat. He sighed as he got up and headed for the door to go back to his flat. He hailed a cab and rode in silence with a scowl on his face. You let her go and didn’t even follow her. Idiot! He lay in bed and as he was shutting his eyes he opened them wide and sat up straight. He stumbled out of bed and looked at his day planner. Meeting, meeting, fitting, shooting, AHA! He looked at the time slot from 3 on and saw it was free. “I think a trip to the museum is a grand idea.” He smiled big and lay back in bed and could hardly sleep to get to see the lovely, amber eyed, copper headed, Abigail.


	2. The working blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abigail gets ready for a big day and Ben feels the annoyance of not getting done with meetings fast enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the places in this story. I own Abigail Grace Hancock and that is it. I do not own Benedict Cumberbatch though I do wish at times ;). Rated for later chapters. This is my first fanfic, so please feel free to leave tips, love, hate. Anything to improve my writing go for it :) Enjoy!!!!

“Mhmm.” Abigail groaned as her alarm went off at 8:00 A.M. She hit the snooze alarm on it and rolled over onto her stomach as she groaned more. Last night had been extremely long but exciting at the same time. They had gotten in late last night an 1885, German China doll. The doll was in mint condition from the black paint on the head right down to the hem of the pastel pink dress she wore. It amazed her how people could actually keep such antiques in the shape they did. She had stayed until four in the morning doing research on the doll. Back dating the original creators, factories it was shipped from, original owners, all down to the elderly couple who had donated the doll to the museum in the first place. 

The annoying buzzing of her alarm went off again. Abigail cracked open one eye and sighed as she shut it off. She was not in the mood to get up but she had to look her best. She was doing a showing on the doll to the group of students that were touring the museum today. She smiled slightly, they had never asked her to do such a big project and she wasn’t about to screw it up today. This was her big break and if she nailed it her supervisor would trust her with more projects like this. At the current moment she was just handing out tickets and maintaining all the toys and that crossed her path.

She headed out of the master bedroom into the decent sized flat that she was renting. She shuffled her feet into the kitchen and set the coffee pot up to get some blood back into her veins. She yawned and rubbed her face as she stared at the hot black liquid that trickled into the glass container underneath it. As she was sipping her coffee and looking over her notes for the showing that was set for 3:30 PM. She set all her notes inside of a folder and into her vintage, tan with leaf like black marking, briefcase and headed for the shower. 

Recalling the events from the evening before in her head as the hot water hit her pale skin she smiled. She had yet to meet someone that was straight forward nice to her. She thought back to the man that had bought her a brand new cup of coffee and helped her clean up a mess out of her own clumsiness. He was very handsome. She smiled and then frowned as she shook her head. No absolutely not, you will never see him again so why bother thinking about him. It was a random act of kindness and that was it Abigail! Get that through your thick head of yours silly girl. She sighed as she finished up and stepped out of the shower to dry off. She took a look of herself inside the mirror. She had never been the most desired girl in school. She was usually too shy to even talk to boys. So she threw herself into her research.

She got dressed into a white mid upper arm blouse that had a slit at the top coming from the top of her collar bone to right above her cleavage. The blouse was adorned with light ruffles near the slit of her shirt and towards the beginning of her stomach. Her blouse was neatly tucked into a gray pencil skirt that ended at the top of her knee. With a beige belt that was about an inch thick. She wore a necklace with beige flower shaped circles with matching bracelets on her right arm. She finalized her appearance with a pair of beige opened toed heals with a 2 inch heal. She pulled her wavy hair back into a loose bun with a few stands falling around her face. She took one more look into the mirror and smiled as she grabbed her briefcase and headed for work that day feeling more confident than she had her whole life. 

The day went on for hours for Ben, he felt like he was in a Charlie Brown episode because all he heard during the talking was the “Wa wa wa wa wa.” He kept glancing at his watch several times throughout every meeting he was in. His agent kept looking at him questioning but Ben just brushed them off. He tuned in and out throughout his day. The only thing that kept his attention was when he was filming. He loved acting; it was the only thing successfully distracting him from the fire haired doll that he was dying to see. He sighed when he thought of her, he knew she was young. How young he wasn’t sure but he was hoping that age wouldn’t be a problem, even if all he could get her to do was a dinner or maybe another coffee. 

“You okay mate?” Ask a questioning Martin from the makeup trailer. Ben furrowed his brow a bit, “What’d mean am I okay? What a silly question of course I am.” Martin chuckled, “Who ya trying to bloody convince, me or yourself?” Ben shot him a look that said don’t even go there. “What’s going on in that brain of yours today?” Ben sighed; he knew he wouldn’t be able to pull a convincing front with Martin. “I met someone…” He started as Martin slapped him on the back. “Congrats mate, what’s her name? How’d you meet? When do we get to meet her? “Ben sighed again. “I met her for a fraction of a second at Apostrophe yesterday and she had to run back to work. I hardly got to talk to her, and no I don’t know if she would ever be interested in me. I doubt it anyways. Ow!” Ben exclaimed as Martin had slapped him behind the head. “Stop talking like that mate, all you have to do is charm your way into her. Now when do you meet her again?”

Ben stared at Martin. “All I know is she works at Pollock’s Toy Museum. She is probably there now.” Martin thought for a moment and then picked up his phone. Ben looked at him questioning and Martin just smiled. “Amanda, darling, can I speak to grace for a moment. Of course everything is fine just let me talk to her.” There was a pause where Ben crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at Martin. “Hey sweetheart! Daddy’s wonderful how are you my angel. That’s great. Say how about Uncle Ben and I take you to a special place today. Okay we will pick you up in an about an hour.” Martin made kissing noises as he said goodbye to his daughter. Ben laughed, “You are such a softy when it comes to her ookie pookie pants.” Ben pinched Martin’s cheeks and he slapped his hand away. “Shut up you git! Now you have a reason to go to the museum.” Ben smiled softly at him. “Thank you.” Martin waved him off. “Don’t thank me till you two are an old married couple with 5 kids.” Ben laughed at that and got up the energy to finish the rest of the day.


	3. A promise for a date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben witnesses Abigail's presentation of a china doll.

“Cut! Alright guys that’s a wrap.” Paul McGuigan yelled as the production team started cleaning up and Ben ran to wardrobe so he could get ready to go with Martin to the toy museum. Ben dressed himself in a pair of dark denim jeans, with a gray t-shirt underneath with a maroon scribble adorned on it, a black fleece throw coat, and a gray scarf. He tried to tame his hair a bit and gave up walking out of the trailer to see Martin holding little Grace’s hand outside. Ben smiled as Grace ran up to him, “Uncle Ben!” The little girl cried. He chuckled as he hugged her tight in his arms. “Hello little one, are you ready to go see some toys.” The little girl looked at him with big eyes and nodded her head enthusiastically. Ben smiled as he let Grace go and she latched her hand onto her fathers.

On the car ride over to the museum Ben was antsy. “If you do not sit still people are going to think you are mental mate.” Martin whispered to Ben. “Sorry, I’m just nervous is all.” Ben took a deep breath and looked out the window. Around 3:15 they were outside Pollock’s Toy Museum and Ben suddenly felt like a basket case of nerves all around. He opened up the front door and was surprised to see such a large crowd of grade school children in front of him. Martin and himself made their way up to the ticket window and paid for their tickets and got a schedule. Ben was looking around trying to find Abigail anywhere with no luck. “Hey is this her? Abigail Grace Hancock presents the 1855 Limbach China doll.” Ben thought, “I hope so I know her first name and that is it.” Martin looked at him, “Well lets go find out shall we.

The showing was in room 5 on the second staircase. Ben, Martin, and Grace followed the group of students who just so happened to be going to the same showing. They walked into the room and sat in the organized chairs laid out for them. Ben looked around and saw all different types of dolls probably from all over the world and from different time periods. The room was rowdy with kids laughing and talking above the appropriate indoor voice level. Ben felt his anxiety coming up again, was it her or was it so coincidence that they shared the same first name. Would she recognize him? Or world she just brush off last night as some kind of small act of nothing. Oh how he hoped she would remember him. Her face was engraved into his mind and wouldn’t leave. Maybe he could treat her for dinner   
tonight and they would just talk for hours. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a door opening and the sound of teachers hushing their students.

Ben looked up to who had just opened the door and his heart leapt into his throat and his mouth went dry. He couldn’t believe his eyes, it was her and she was there standing in front of the group with a confidence that he hadn’t seen last night. She sent some stack of note cards on the podium in front of her and carefully took the glass off the doll he had seemed to forget about and placed the glass on the floor beside the large stand that almost seem to tall next to her. Abigail smiled at the group and looked at all the faces only to stop on the face of Ben. She almost gapped her mouth as she saw him. What is he doing here? Is he a parent of one of the Children here? Oh god I hope I don’t mess up now. She smiled to hold her control and adverted her eyes from his as she took a deep breath and started her presentation.

“Hello, my name is Abigail and I am here to tell you about the history of china dolls and the history of this particular one from 1855. The earliest we that we have access to go back to are the 1840s. These dolls from this generation are extremely rare and are hardly around anymore. They were made by pioneer porcelain makers from Germany. All of the dolls were marked on the inside of the shoulder plate with the company’s signature. Each company had a distinguishing feature; the company KPM Berlin had a red line on the edge of the eyelid and no line in the eyelid crease. The 1840s-1850s dolls showcased several different hairstyles, such as the Lydia, Greiner, and the Mache Greiner; all unique in their own way.” She paused for a brief moment to make sure she still had the audience’s attention. She smiled as she saw that all the children were looking at her intently.

“This doll in fact is from the 1850’s-1860s. In this time period the desire for these types of dolls grew greatly. There were a great number more of factories that made these dolls, most coming from Germany but some also coming from France. The hairstyles became more elaborate and defined. A couple of the hairstyles were the Covered Wagon, the Alice/Kister, and the French/Barrois. Glass eyes were also the new thing as well. This doll features the Covered Wagon, one of the more popular hairstyles during this time period, also has the glass eyes as well.” She paused once more to turn the page of her notes that she was hardly looking at due to rereading them several times. Sometimes it gave to have a good memory.

“At the end of the 19th Century there were two new company named Alt, Beck & Gottschalck, C.F.Kling and Hertwig. There were new hair colors joining the party now as well. Blond was coming in and also a couple of black chinas were also made. The faces had childlike features now as well, more rounded cheeks. The hairstyles changes and were the high brow top or the flat top. This doll from 1855 was a creation of the company Limbach. The hair is painted black with ringlets at the temple coming from the center part, she has a soft curl back hairdo.” Abigail carefully picked up the doll as she showed all that was in the room the features of the doll.   
“She has a deep shoulder plate with two bust holes, and two back sewing holes. Her eyes are painted blue with a red line above the eyelid. Her mouth is closed featuring a tiny mouth; the cheeks are rosy as well. Her lower arms are porcelain as well as the lower legs with the black painted flat boots. Her torso and upper legs are cloth stuffed with sawdust. She wears white cotton ruffle trimmed drawers, a ruffled petticoat, a dress of sheer pink and white floral and plain striped fabric with a gathered cartridge pleated waist, and also has a pleated bodice with low neckline and short puffed sleeves.” She set the doll back down carefully after she had done finished showing all the details of the dolls.

“After this doll was shipped from Limbach it was sent to a toy store in Berlin, Germany where it was bought by the parents of Altje Bermann. She grew up with the doll taking excellent care of it and passed it down to her first daughter Gratia Ebersbach. When Gratia got married to her husband they had all boys so as a wedding present she gave her new daughter-in-law, Adda Ebersbach.” Abigail went on and on about the family until it ended to modern day, Mr. and Mrs. Kirsch the couple who donated the doll to the museum. After she ended the presentation she put the glass container back on the doll and let the kids come up and take a closer look as they thought it looked too nice to be as old it was.  
Once the children left all that was left in the room was Ben, Martin, and Grace. Martin glanced at Ben who was still flabbergasted at all the details she had let out and pushed him. “Go talk to her,” He whispered as her picked up a tired Grace and left to take her home. Abigail was cleaning up her notes and putting them back into her briefcase when she looked up to see a shy Ben putting his hands into his pocket. She thought he looked more normal with the jeans and t-shirt she smiled at him and turned to leave. “Wait!” Ben exclaimed a little louder than he had wanted to, Abigail turned and looked at him as she felt her heart beat racing from nerves. “Um, I don’t know if you remember me from last night, but uh I was wondering if you would like to get some dinner with me after you are done working of course.” He looked at the ground too afraid to meet her eye thinking she would say no. Abigail tried to contain the smile on her face and from jumping up and down. “I do remember you, I thought maybe one of the kids were yours.” She looked at him. 

Great she thinks you are an old fart with a child who is about 8. “No I came here with a mate and his daughter.” She bit her lip a bit and took a deep breath. “What time?” He looked at her with hope in his eyes. “What time are you off?” She looked at him. “Five-ish.” He smiled. “How about I pick you up here at 5:30? And we can go anywhere you’d like.” She played with one of the ruffles on her shirt and looked at him, not really sure if she should do this or not. “Okay.” Her voice was quiet and she mentally cursed herself about it, why couldn’t she have more confidence like other girls. Ben smiled at her nervousness. “I will meet you outside at 5:30 then.” She smiled and nodded at him. “5:30 it is.” They both stood there awkwardly and then they both turned smiling to themselves. Abigail looked at her watch and saw 4:30 and groaned inwardly. One hour left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got all my detail for the doll at   
> http://www.ebay.com/gds/Antique-China-Dolls-dating-and-detecting-repros-/10000000000851149/g.html
> 
> and 
> 
> https://www.wisconsinhistory.org/museum/collections/online/image.cfm?
> 
> On the bottom link you can see a picture of the actual doll


	4. Best Days of their lives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait guys. My husband and I just closed on our house so we are finally settled. Well here is 2,004 words for you :) Please review, I would love to know what you guys are thinking!

The rest of Abigail’s day was filled with showing different aspects of the museum and finally the meeting, the meeting that would tell her if she had a future in finding historical objects and get her career going. As she was walking up the long line of stairs to Mr. Pollock’s office she felt her heart in her throat. Reaching the top of the stairs she took a deep breath as to calm her hands that were already shaking and knocked on the closed door. “Enter!” She heard from the other side of the door and shyly entered with a smile on her face. “Ah, Abby come in my dear and take a seat.” Mr. Pollock smiled at her friendly. Abigail smiled and walked in and took the seat in front of the desk and waited for him to speak. The family that owned the museum were extremely friendly people who had big hearts and always were willing to help others in need. Why she was nervous she would never understand?  
Mr. Pollock looked up from his computer and smiled again. “Well let’s get started shall we? I wanted to thank you first of all for your willingness to jump on this project.” Abigail smiled and fiddled with the ruffle on her shirt, “Thank you. It was wonderful looking up all the research.” He looked and her and nodded as he pulled out a stack of papers. “Well how would you feel about doing more?” He smirked a bit as he handed her a folder of what had to be a hundred different toys to locate and research. “I-“ She was flabbergasted she couldn’t come up with the right words. This was what she was waiting for and she felt the tears come to her eyes as she felt overwhelmed at the opportunity he was giving her. She heard him chuckle as she took a deep breath. “I would be honored.”  
He smiled at her, “That’s what I was hoping you would say. You have wonderful potential and you clearly put your whole heart into the one project we did give you and look forward to what you bring to the table always. We would like you to feature at least three toys a month and you do what you can with locating and researching. I will say it won’t always be easy to track down what we need and some will be appallingly awful looking, but we have faith in you and your skills.” He smiled at the young women who looked as though she would cry. “Thank you so much Mr. Pollock I don’t know how I can so my appreciation.” He smiled once more. “Just take the job as seriously as you just did and that’s enough. You may go home now.” She smiled and placed the folder carefully into her briefcase and headed out of the room.  
Ben stood outside the museum waiting for her; he tugged at the sleeve of his black grey dress coat feeling the same bit of nervousness he felt earlier that day. All the same previous thoughts came to his mind. What if she doesn’t like me? What if I’m too old? What if she is interested in someone else? He took a deep breath trying to shake the thoughts from his head and looked up from the ground as he heard the ding of the door open to reveal the red head he could not stop thinking about. His face broke into a small smile as she approached him with her feminine briefcase. Abigail looked at him and was nervous instantly again. My god does he always have to look that good. She thought as she looked at him. He was wearing dark fitted jeans, with black dress shoes, a maroon shirt, and a gray black shirt over top. His hair was combed back and he looked like he had just stepped out of a stylist’s office.  
She stopped walking as she reached in front of him leaving a good distance between them as she realized she had no idea how to greet him. Should she shake his hand hug him. She ended with just a warm smile. “Hi.” Ben grabbed her shoulders and kissed her cheek smiling. “Hello darling, you ready to get some food.” She nodded eagerly at him. Food was something she agreed with at the moment hearing her stomach growl. He opened the door to his car and helped her in and then eased himself into his side. She looked at her hands as he turned on the car and pulled out into traffic heading out. “So, where are we heading to?” She asked genially curious. “Les trios gar cons.” She looked at him and nodded. “Oh never heard of it, have you been there before?”He shook his head and chuckled, “No I thought trying something new would be nice. I love trying new things. Hope you don’t mind.”  
She smiled and shook her head. “No not at all. I can’t wait to see what their menu is like.” The rest of the trip was in relative silence with all the awkward jitters of a first date that could be. As they pulled up to the restaurant her eyes got wide at the size and the fancy French look it featured. They had valet and everything. Ben pulled up to the valet and helped her out of the car; giving the keys to the valet man in front he placed a hand on the small of her back and escorted her into the main doors. They were lead to a oval booth in the corner and were given their menus. The hostess said that server would be with them shortly.  
Looking over the menu was more overwhelming than the place itself. Abigail could hardly read the menu or understand the courses. Ben looked up from his menu at her and saw her brows pushed together. “Is there a problem with the menu?” He almost chuckled at her look of confusion as she looked up at him. She shook her head, “No! I just had no idea how fancy of food this would be. To be honest I can hardly read the menu.” She giggled a bit. He smiled at her honesty, “Would you like some help with it?” She blushed, “How about you order for me and I’ll trust your judgment.” She smiled at him. He smirked, “Alright, I hope I don’t disappoint, some would say I have odd taste.” She bit her lip. “I’m not a picky eater so you’re in luck.” He smiled and looked up as the server came over.  
“Are you two ready to order?” The waitress smiled politely. “Yes, we would like a bottle of the Chardonnay, Emblème d’Argent, Veloute de potiron et parmesan, eclair a la truffe, Laksa de poulet et homard for me, and Filet de saumon organic, salsify, beurre blanc au champagne for the lady.” He smiled and closed his menu and handed both back to the waitress. Abigail waited for the waitress to leave and smiled. “May I ask what you ordered?” She smiled. “Wouldn’t you like to just be surprised?” She pouted slightly. “I’m not very good at waiting for surprises.” He chuckled at how much she sounded like him. “How about you tell me about your day?” He inquired. She nodded. “Well you were there for my presentation, how did you like it by the way?” “It was amazing! I had no idea that much background could be in one doll.”

She smiled. “There is history in everything around you, from the table we are sitting at to the car you drive. I love looking up the past to see where the toys come from.” He smiled at her desire for her job. “What made you decide to work for the museum?” “Well everyone has to start somewhere. I love history and looking up the past, but I have always been a child at heart when it comes to toys so I suppose that’s how I ended up where I am today. What do you do for a living?” He sighed; he knew this question was coming. “I’m an actor.” He held his breath waiting for the criticism that comes with this question every time. She smiled, “That’s awesome! Are in stage or film work?” He looked at her dumbfounded; he was not expecting that one.  
“I’ve been in both, my real love is for the theatre but I’m currently filming Sherlock.” The waitress came back with their wine and appetizer. Abigail looked down at the appetizer that looked delicious. It was a butternut squash and parmesan veloutte served with a truffle éclair. He mouth watered just looking at it. They clinked glasses not really sure about what they were toasting to but took a sip, the wine was buttery with a citrus flavor. They stopped their chatter to devour their appetizers. As they finished the main dishes came out. Ben’s was a Poached ballotine of chicken and lobster, glazed lobster claw and boneless chicken wing, lobster and chicken Won Ton, sugar snaps, and a spiced lobster bisque. Abby’s was an Organic salmon served with spinach, red wine braised salsify, potato Dauphine, samphire and a champagne butter sauce. Both looked delicious as they ate slowly and conversing in between.  
Ben was surprised to find out she had no idea about how he was an actor. It was quite rare for someone not to recognize him in something. Abby was surprised to find out that they shared many of the same favorite books. As the evening went on and the meal was finished they drank sips of wine and laughing at stories from their embarrassing days and uni days. Pretty soon the place was starting to clean up and they realized that they should probably leave. When they got back into the car the conversation died down a bit. Ben pulled up into her complex and walked her to her door. She bit her lip as she looked up at him and smiled. “I had a wonderful time tonight Ben.” He smiled as he grabbed her small hand in his larger one running his thumb against her knuckles. “Me as well.” He looked at her and smiled.  
They stayed that way for a while until Ben spoke up. “I know this may be pushing it but I was wondering if I could have your company again tomorrow. I’m quite busy in the morning but I’m free around two.” Abby smiled and nodded. “I’d really like that. Let me see your phone.” He fumbled it out of his pocket and handed it to her. She entered her phone number in it and handed it back to him. He called it so she would have his number. “Just text or call when you are free, tomorrow is Saturday so I’m pretty free.” He smiled and put his phone away. “I will, I promise.” She opened up her door and turned around; standing on her tippy toes she gave him a small kiss on the cheek. “Goodnight Ben.” “Goodnight Abby.”  
She walked into her house and smiled before she shut the door and leaned against it. She walked to her room and flopped on the bed grinning like a school girl. She got up to take off her heals and change into her bed clothes and got herself ready for bed. Lying in bed she stared at the ceiling and couldn’t help but giggle. Best day ever! Ben returned to his home and was smiling the whole time preparing for bed. His mind was racing at how happy he was. He couldn’t believe he was going to be able to see her again tomorrow. He looked at his phone seeing 5 missed calls from Martin and 6 texts calling him a git for not telling him how everything went and the last saying he needed all the details tomorrow. He shook his head and laid in bed smiling. Best date ever.


	5. Age is not a problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby and Ben have their second date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was shocked to see over 1,000 hits :). Please review, I would love to know what you guys are thinking! I don't own Ben but I would gladly volunteer ;)

Chapter 5

Abby woke to the sun shining in through her lace curtains and to the sound of busy people outside. She stretched and sat up looking at the window, it was very unusual for England to be sunny ever, but when it was Abby felt like she had to be outside and soak up some of the rays of sun for whatever brief moment she had. She smiled thinking back to last night. What a day she had, a promotion and a date with a true English gentleman who wanted to see her again. Feeling all giddy inside she hopped out of bed and wandered to the kitchen hearing her feet against the tile floor. She was feeling far too energetic for coffee so she settled for peppermint tea. She turned on the kettle and got her favorite mug and tea bag ready for when she would hear the tea pot shout saying it was ready.  
After a while the tea pot went off and she poured herself a cup of tea and peered at the clock. It was around 9’oclock. If she drank her tea and got dress she could go out to the farmers market to stock up on food she didn’t have inside of the house. Given that the weather would hold it would be a lovely day and around 2’oclock she would be spending some more time getting to know the handsome man that was thrown into her life. She hadn’t been able to stop thinking about him. She knew her brain was moving so fast and that she had to slow it down. He was older and wouldn’t want her to act like a teenage school girl that she most defiantly wasn’t. She sighed and tried to calm herself. It wasn’t like her to over think things but she most defiantly was now.  
She looked into her closet and was thinking about what to wear today. Sipping her tea her mind raced. I need something comfy but at the same time looks cute. Mhmm. She thought a bit more until she smiled to herself seeing the perfect outfit. She set down her tea and pulled out her outfit and laid it on her non-made bed. She had chosen a pair of dark denim skinny jeans with a white knitted sweater and a gray tank top underneath. She walked over to her sock drawer and pulled out a pair of gray knitted boot soaks and pulled out her uggs and slipped those on. Walking into the bathroom she looked at her unruly hair in the mirror. Even wet it hardly worked with her. She pulled out her basket of hair products and went to work on it.  
After what seemed like forever she had finally managed to slightly tame her hair and pin her bangs back with a couple bobby pins so her face wouldn’t be hidden. She decided to wear her makeup simple today. She put on a tinted moisturizer and applied a light shade of beige eye shadow and a small amount of mascara on her top lashes. She grabbed her scarf and put it on along with her grouped bracelet and headed for the door. On the way out she grabbed her farmers tote and left her small flat. She smiled as she got outside, although it was slightly cool out due to it being March the sun was shining and she felt great to be outside instead of cooped up inside.  
Arriving at the farmers market she glanced around at the bustle at all the stands. She spotted the fruit one and headed straight for it. She picked up a box of strawberries, blueberries, and blackberries. They were her favorite combo to add with oats to her morning breakfast. It gave her the energy she needed to get through a long shift on her feet. She paid the vendor and then went to the vegetable stand. She wasn’t a huge fan of vegetables but her mother always reminded her that if she didn’t eat them that she would wither away into nothing. She could repeat word for word what she would say, Vegetables are good for every part of your body Abigail Grace, and if you don’t eat them you will end up sick and in the hospital. She had to chuckle at her mother. She was always the worry wart of the family. Always trying to make sure everyone was healthy and well. Abby picked up the rest of the things she might need for the week and head home.  
By the time she arrived at home it was around 11’oclock. Great! Now I can get some laundry done and start working on my next project for work. She did just that for a good amount of time. She would look up the history of the toys she was supposed to locate and write down any facts to where they last were and try to locate family. She knew she would have to do some major calling around and try to act as sweet as possible with each person to get the next location as to find the toys a forever home at the museum. As she was doing research she sighed, this was going to be a lot harder and a lot more work than she had originally thought. She shook her head, there was no time for doubts now, and she knew this was worth it. This was her career and she was going to do her best at it to make herself successful.  
Ben’s day was a complete success, they were breezing through scenes like it was the end of the world. Everything Ben did was top notch today and the director made sure he knew about it. As he was in wardrobe change he heard a knock on the door. “Come in.” He said politely thinking it was one of the wardrobe people making sure every hem was perfect and in order for the next scene. As the door opened he saw Martin and should’ve known. They hadn’t really had time to talk at all and Ben still hadn’t let him know how last night had gone. He smiled and then it faded as he saw martin’s face. “What’s your problem?” He asked. That got him a nice slap on the arm.  
“My problem you git, no answering phone calls or texts, I’m not the one with the problem clearly you are.” Martin teased. “Any who how’d it go?”  
“Sorry I got busy, we didn’t leave the restaurant until closing and it was late when I got home, the last text I got from you was I’m going to bed. But it went fantastic! She’s wonderful, we have so much in common. And get this she doesn’t judge me for being an actor.” Ben couldn’t help the smile on his face.  
“That’s great mate, I’m happy for ya.” Martin stopped for a moment and wondered if he should warn Ben to take it slow or not. “How old is she exactly, she looks fairly young.”  
Ben bite his lip at this one, truth be told he didn’t know. He was aware she was younger but they hadn’t really discussed age at all. “I’m not sure honestly.” Martin almost dropped a pen he was holding. Not mentioning age usually bad.  
“Don’t you think you should’ve found that out? What if she is a lot younger than you think, how old do you think she is any who.”  
“Early 20s, I don’t know. I suppose your right I just wasn’t honestly thinking. I didn’t even think she would say yes to the first date much less the second.”  
“Second date? So you’re seeing her again, when?”  
“Today after filming..”  
“Make sure you ask her age, I don’t want you getting into trouble because you think she is older but she isn’t.”  
Ben sighed. “Your right mate. I will.” Ben finished up with dressing for the next scene and had to pull himself together, he never thought about that she could be underage. He doubted it because she had talked about university and she had a degree. Only time would tell and he hoped she wasn’t younger than he thought. Finally pulling himself together they got through the scene and finished filming for the day. Ben changed into his clothes and rushed off set and into a cab. He wanted to get home and shower before he saw her. He was fairly sure he looked a tad bit rough after that. He looked at his clock and saw it was 1:25, because they had been pushing through scenes he was able to get off early he smiled and headed home to get ready.  
Ring, ring, ring. Abby was startled back into realty by her phone ringing. She peered at the phone and practically fell over from seeing Ben’s name. She picked it up before it went to voicemail. “Hello?” She said as she looked at the clock that said 2:00 exactly. Wow he was precisely on time.  
“Hello darling,” His rich baritone voice boomed through the speaker of her phone. She smiled.  
“You are very punctual.” She teased.  
“Well I wouldn’t want to disappoint, I did promise to call you.” He smiled as he bit his lip.  
“Yes you did, I guess I can trust you don’t break promises.” She heard his chuckle vibrate her phone.  
“Well what would you say to a late lunch? I’m afraid I haven’t eaten since breakfast and I’m starved?” Abby stomach growled in agreement. She had not eaten much today for being engrossed in her work.  
“I would say that is much agreeable. What did you have in mind?” She played with the ends of her hair as she was waiting for a reply.  
“How about I pick you up and we go to a sandwich shop.”  
“Sure I’ll see you soon.” She smiled.  
“See ya.”  
They closed their phones around the same time. Ben got up from the sitting chair he had been in to put on his shoes. He was wearing a pair of slacks with a faded blue polo and a darker blue knit cardigan over top. He grabbed his keys and made sure all the lights were off before he walked outside. Abby had been frantically trying to clean up her work mess from earlier. She honestly lost track of time before he called. After she had tried to make the place look slightly presentable she heard a knock on the door. She ran to open it and almost fell in the mean time, knocking over a couple books. She opened the door and smiled. “Hi, give me a second.” She walked to go pick up the mess she had just made. “Come in.” Ben smiled and walked in, He glanced around at her home. It fit her, nice pastel colors with a mix of some darker browns. He noticed she kept a clean home and tidy. “Sorry about that, had to pick up something I knocked over. You ready to go?” She turned to see him gazing at her home and then looked at her and smiled. “Of course!” 

They decided on walking to the sandwich shop which was a few blocks away called castaway pub. It was a small café with a small bar inside but the food they made was to die for. They both ordered their subs and Ben paid even though Abby protested, they chose to eat on one of the tables outside and dug in, both forgetting conversation for a while. After their stomachs where content they both looked at each other. Ben took a deep breath and knew he had to ask. “Do you mind me asking how old you are?”  
Abby shook her head no as she brushed some crumbs onto her napkin from the table to help the staff clean up a bit. “I’m 22, and yourself?” Her brain was thinking the worst, what if he thought she was too young and wanted to be done.  
Ben let out the breath he didn’t realize he was holding and was relieved she wasn’t underage. “I’m 37.” He looked at her as she seemed to be thinking. She soon looked up and smiled at him. 

“I’ve heard 30s are the best years.” She joked. “I hope my age doesn’t bother you.” She looked down and was quite nervous as to what he would say. She was responded with a chuckle.

“No I figured you were around that age. Hope you don’t mind be being an old fart.” He joked and she giggled.

“I don’t think you are old. Older yes, but not old. Plus I don’t want to think that’s old. One day I’ll be that age, and I want to believe that I will still be young at heart.” He smiled at her way of looking at it. He found it very inspiring that she didn’t want to think of age like most people do. 

“That’s a very good way of looking at it. I’m glad you don’t think I’m old.” He said the last part quietly. She heard it nonetheless.

“Why is that?” She looked up into his eyes and bit her lip slightly.

“Because I would very much like to see more of you. I fancy you quite a bit.” He replied looking into her eyes.  
She blushed at his comment, not being used to the attention. “I would like that too.” She said quietly. He smiled and reached across and placed his large hand on top of her smaller one. 

“Well than you better get used to me Abigail, I don’t scare easily.” He smirked at her.  
She looked up at him and smiled. “Please call me Abby. Only strangers call me Abigail.” He took her hand up and kissed the back of it.

“It’s a pleasure to know I’m not a stranger Abby.”


	6. Let me kiss you goodnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby thinks is loving everything about this new relationship. Except one thing, can she ask for what she wants or will actions speak louder than words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait guys! I have been having awful writers block and it would not go away no matter how I tried. Enjoy! Let me know what you think!

** Chapter 6 **

****

                It had been three weeks, three weeks of perfect dates and long conversations with lots of laughter. Three weeks of Ben walking Abby to the door and leaving lingering kisses on the cheek. Yes he had yet to kiss her yet, in a way Abby thought it was rather sweet, and in another it drove her to the point of insanity. Abby paced the floor of her new office at the museum biting her lip. She had been working on locating toys for three weeks now and she loved every bit of it. However today her mind was on a completely different topic than dolls no matter how hard she tried to concentrate. A knock on her door alerted her back into the real world. “Come in.” She yelled as she still ended up pacing.

“Hiya!” Abby looked up to see Kelly, one of the other younger workers at the museum. She smiled slightly and made a grunting noise as she continued to pace more. Seeing this Kelly raised an eyebrow and sat in Abby’s chair a habit she had picked up since Abby had gotten the office. Kelly picked up one of the stress balls that was on the desk and bounced it from her right to her left hand as she observed her friend noticing the tension. After a couple of minutes of watching her pace she threw the ball at her and ended up hitting her in the head. “Oww! What was that for?”

“Glad I got your attention, what’s wrong?” Kelly asked.

“Why do you think something is wrong? Nothing is wrong, everything is absolutely perfect. Nope no problems here.” She gave her best I’m fine smile.

“Yes that is why you are pacing your room and staring at either the floor or the ceiling and biting your lip like there is turmoil in your head. Not to mention the trying to convince me and yourself about you being alright. Come and talk to me.” She pulled up a chair and leaned back waiting for Abby to take it.

Abby sighed seeing as she wasn’t going to get away with anything she saw and sat down. “I’m not bad just confused is all.”

“Confused about what?”

“Promise you won’t make any judgments or laugh after I ask this?”

“Promise.” Kelly crossed her heart as she said it.

“How long is too long to wait for a guy to kiss you? And if they haven’t in let’s say three weeks should the girl make the first move? And does it mean they aren’t attracted to you?” At that Kelly laughed receiving a glare from Abby and a slap on the arm. “You said you wouldn’t laugh jerk!”

“I’m not laughing at you but at the way you said it like you are talking about shagging and not snogging.” She giggled a bit before she calmed down to answer the questions. “First off all guys are different some take longer than others. Also as far as you making the first move I’m sure that would be fine. And no it doesn’t mean they aren’t attracted to you. Also who would this mystery man be?” She raised an eyebrow again and Abby blushed.

“Um his name is Ben, we met a day before the showcase and we have been seeing each other.”

“And I’m just hearing about this now?!” She made a mock hurt face.

“I’m sorry I just wasn’t sure how to bring it up, I mean I have little to no experience with men, well any good experience and I was just trying to take it easy just in case it didn’t work out you know.” She sighed. “I guess I’m overanalyzing things again aren’t I?” Kelly nodded her head and smiled.

“Look just go with the flow and things will progress how they should progress. No worries hun, Just take it easy and it will all work out in the end.” And with that Kelly went back to work and so did Abby. Her friend was right and when he kissed her he did because she was surly not going to make the first move.

                Abby walked home that night viewing the streets around her with a now clear and level head after finally getting some work done and a good talk with her friend. Coming up to her door she almost ran into the tall figured that stood at her door. “Hi!” She said brightly with a smile. Of course he was here, they had seen each other as much as possible within the past three weeks and here he was with a bouquet of pink Peonies and a bright smile. He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. “Evening darling, I brought some take out over I thought you might be hungry.” She smiled and nodded her head opening up the door. “You must be a mind reader, or a stomach reader.” She rambled as she set her stuff down and he walked in.

                “How was your day?” She asked.

                “Lovely and yours?”

                “The same.”

                They kept small talk as they ate their Indian food. They decided against formal eating and chose two pillows on the floor in the living area facing each other. Their knees were touching and Abby smiled as she hung onto every word Ben said. They were brief touches and shy smiles that were almost enough to drive Abby to the point of throwing herself at him and kissing him. She caught herself staring at his lips and looked down fast at her hands folded neatly in her lap before he noticed it.

“Is everything alright darling?” He asked seeing her sudden shyness and looking away from him.

“Hm? Oh yes everything is fine.” She looked yup and smiled softly before averting her glance again.

Ben scooted over to her side and lifted her chin to him as he smiled softly. “There is something on your mind I can see it.”

Abby swallowed hard and took a shaky breath. “Honestly I’m fine.” She lied she wasn’t, him being this close was killing her and she could feel her eyes being drawn to his lips as if they were the first cookie she wanted to taste fresh out of the oven.

“I need you to talk to me sweetheart, I’m not a mind reader.” He said softly. “Did I do something wrong? Am I over stepping boundaries? What is it?” That was it Abby said he didn’t want to rush her. He wanted to go at a pace that was comfortable for her. As her inner turmoil died down and her insecurities faded into nothing she reached up with her hand and pulled his face so that their noses were touching and their eyes were locked. She let out the breath that she didn’t realize she was holding and gently pressed her lips to his in the softest way she knew how.

Ben froze for a moment and then slowly allowed himself to be drawn into the kiss. He had wanted this for a while now but wasn’t sure if she was ready. All her down cast eyes made sense now. She wasn’t sure how to bring up that she wanted to be kissed. He used both of his hands and cradled her face. As their lips glided across each other there was nothing. Nothing but the two of them, the sound of lips touching and breathing being pushed from their lungs. His tongue brushed the outside of her lips lightly, requesting entrance to find its mate; she allowed it by parting her lips and colliding their tongues in a heated battle. After what seemed like hours they parted and rested foreheads against each other both breathing too heavy and trying to allow their lungs access to air again. After several moments both their eyes opened and their eyes locked again.

Ben admired her slightly parted swollen lips and her flushed porcelain skin and smiled as he chuckled breathlessly. “If I would’ve known that’s what you wished for I would’ve granted it ecstatically.” She huffed a laugh as she tried to speak. “I guess….I need to be better with my words.” He smiled and rubbed his nose against hers softly. “Actions work just as well Love.” 


	7. Can you cradle my fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby meets some important people to Ben. Feelings start to get slightly revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some warnings: Slight nsfw, Things do get pretty heated near the end. Please tell me what you think guys. I love hearing from you all :)

** Chapter 7 **

****

                                The weeks seemed to be flying by as Abigail worked on her growing career and her now dating life. She still hadn’t told her parents about him, not quite sure on what she should tell or if she shouldn’t. She hadn’t met his parents either so she thought it probably better to wait. Abigail looked outside her window and smiled as she saw the blooms on the tree start to appear. Spring was defiantly on the way and she couldn’t be happier. She smiled as she thought about picnics in the park, hikes, and just simply enjoying being outside. She didn’t mind the cold but she preferred warmer weather over it. Abby looked at her watch and thought about Ben. She wondered how his day was going. They hadn’t been able to see each other due to his filming schedule and she was going insane. It had been a tad bit over a month that they had been seeing each other and she was already in skin deep with him. She felt naïve for falling so fast but he made it very hard not to with his perfect gentleman ways and his scorching kisses. She still blushed at the thought of his kiss. She didn’t have lots of experience with men but at her age she felt it was enough. Abby sat back down at her desk and decided to send Ben a sort text before throwing herself in work again.

_Hey handsome_ _J Hope your day is going well. Miss you xoxo-Abby_

                She smiled as her phone sent the text and placed it back down on her desk. She reopened her laptop and started delving into her research. Abby heard a soft knock on the door and looked up to see Kelly standing there. She smiled and ushered her in.

“Hey, you do realize that it’s time to go right?” Abby frowned and looked at her watch seeing that It was 5:30.

“Wow, I didn’t even realize the time.” She peered at her phone and almost frowned when she didn’t even see a text from Ben.

“Yeah that happens often. By the way, there is a man downstairs for you, he claims to be your boyfriend.” Kelly raised an eyebrow at Abby. Abby hadn’t mentioned Ben’s last name and after finding out he was an actor she was pretty sure that Kelly knew who he was.

“Oh, okay, um, I’ll just save this and head down then. Since it is time to go after all.” Kelly chuckled at her.

“You should have mentioned that you were dating Benedict Freaking Cumberbatch! Like why, Oh his name is Ben, no last name, no full name, no picture, just Ben! Really?” Kelly was getting too excited. Abby blushed.

“To be fair I had no clue who he was when I first met him and I didn’t really find out how famous he was until I decided to be stupid and look him up on the internet. Which by the way was a huge mistake, and now I’m familiar with probably everything he’s done.” She took a deep breath. “I’m sorry, I know I should have told you.” Kelly giggled and smiled.

“I’m not mad at you, I am excited for you. He’s hot!” Abby raised an eyebrow at her as she was cleaning up. “Don’t give me that look, I’m not the only one who thinks it. Don’t worry he is all yours hun. Now get your little butt out of here and go greet your man.” Kelly winked and Abby blinked. She picked up her stuff and gave Kelly a quick hug before she almost ran down the stairs to find him. Once she got down she saw him leaning against the wall and smiling at her. She tried to calm herself as she walked up and casually hugged him. He chuckled and brought her face to his and kissed her softly on the lips. Abby’s breathe caught in her throat as she melted into him. They parted and she was flushed with color.

“Hi.” She managed to get out in a whisper.

“Hello darling.” His deep voice sent shivers down her spine. She gazed up into his eyes and he smiled. “I got your text, thought you might enjoy dining with a few friends of mine tonight.” Abby nodded although she felt a wave of butterflies in her stomach.

                Abby was going to meet his friends, she had no idea who but he had a feeling it was someone who he worked with. As they sat in his car she looked out the window and fiddled with the sleeve of her shirt. Ben feeling the tension reached over and grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers together. He brought their hands up to his mouth and kissed it softly. He felt the tension slightly leave her body and he smiled. They pulled up to a small dinner that looked slightly dark with the tinted windows. Abby thought it was for privacy. Ben parked the car and walked around to help her out of the car. She smiled at him and he kissed her one last time softly on the lips. “Everything will be fine, they will love you.” He said against her lips and she nodded slowly as he held her and they entered the small quaint dinner.

                Upon arriving Ben ushered her over to a small table and she breathed a sigh of relief seeing only two people. A man and a woman who smiled warmly at both of them. The couple stood up and both pulled Ben and much to Abby’s surprise her into a hug. The woman was the first to speak. “You must be Abby, I’ve heard so much from Ben about you. I’m Amanda. It’s so nice to finally meet you in person.” Abby smiled and replied a similar greeting to Amanda herself and the same with Martin. After the food and drinks were ordered and everyone was seated they had conversation. Martin and Amanda asked all sorts of questions and Abby didn’t mind answering them , they were just trying to protect Ben and she knew that. After the interrogating had died down they both really seemed to like her and dinner went by much easier than Abby had thought it would. Ben drove Abby home and she invited him in. they were both sitting talking and catching up.

“I think they like you.” That caught Abby’s attention.

“Who?” She asked confused and Ben chuckled.

“Martin and Amanda silly.” Abby smiled at that.

“I hope so I want them to like me. I think they are lovely.” Ben smiled at that and got closed to Abby.

“You know I think I have a fairly different opinion about you.” He looked in her eyes as he began to cradle her face in his hands. Abby was fairly aware of his closeness and felt the heat raise up into her cheeks as she strained to keep her eyes level with his.

“And what is that opinion.” She whispered out  as his face drew closer to hers.

“I think, no I know, that I am falling for you Abigail Grace Hancock.” He whispered against her lips.

“I’m falling for you too Benedict Timothy Carlton Cumberbatch.” She breathed out as her eyes became hooded.

                As she said the final words his lips collided into hers and his hands cradled her face in the perfect angel to keep her close to him. Abby felt the heat around them as she melted into his passionate kiss. Her hands grabbed at his shirt as she tried to pull him closer to her. He coaxed her lips with his, making sure to feel and cater to every crook and cranny in them. He begged her for entrance with his tongue and she gratefully accept his request. Their tongues wrapped around each other in a heated battle, like two warriors trying to strangle the air out of their enemy. But this wasn’t an angry kiss. No it was a kiss that spoke every word that wanted to be poured out of their very soul. It was a kiss that was starting to heal old wounds and open up ones heart to each other. It was a kiss that left one wishing that no air was allowed into your lungs.

                Abby wrapped her arms around Ben’s neck and his dropped to her waist trying to get as close as possible to each other. They fell onto the couch together and Ben broke the kiss and nudged her head up with his nose to gain access to her delicate neck. She gasped as she felt his hot open mouthed kissed trailing a line of wet drops on her neck. He kissed up to her ear and pulled the earlobe into his teeth gently. She moaned quietly in response, feeling things awake into her that she had never experienced in her life. He continued his torture explorations on her neck as his hand slid up her waist to just below her breast.

                She felt herself involuntarily arch up to him as if her body had a mind of its own. Ben pulled his mouth away from her neck to look at her in the eyes. He left one hand underneath her breast line and brought the other up to her face to get her to look at him. “Sweetheart we can stop if you would like to, I don’t want to rush this or you.” She looked into his eyes and saw tenderness along with desire in there. His pupils were dilated and it left only a small amount of the blue green that she got lost into on several occasions. She felt heat rise up into her face as she marveled at how this beautiful man could want her in a way she never felt any man could want her. But was she ready for that next step? She bit her lip as she fought with an inner battle with herself. Her heart and body wanted him, but was her mind ready for it? Were they ready for it? Ben saw the hesitation in her eyes and knew it wasn’t the right time yet. She wanted it but at the same time she didn’t. He wasn’t sure how much experience she had with men, but he was fairly certain it wasn’t a lot. “We don’t have to do this, we can stop and nothing will change how I feel about you. I am in far too deep to allow that to happen.”

She looked up at him and couldn’t help but want to give everything she had to him. She placed a hand on his face as she looked up at him and took a breath before she spoke. “I do want to, but…” She bit her lip not know how to place it into the right words. It could go either way, he could run at her lack of experience or he would stay. “I haven’t had a lot of male interaction in my life, well good one at least. I have only slept with one guy and I don’t want to disappoint you.” She looked down as she blushed and waited to hear the guy that he didn’t have the patience to teach her about the art of love making. She felt her chin being lifted so he could look at her in the eyes. He kissed her softly. “You could never disappoint me sweetheart. “ He gulped as he took a breath. She never lied; he didn’t think she could ever be capable of it anyways. “The way to learn something is practice, and I am more than willing to teach you anything you would like to know. But I can see that tonight is not the night. And I will make you believe me when I say, I’m not going anywhere love.” She smiled as she felt herself being locked into his gaze. “Stay with me tonight,” She said softly, “I need you to hold me.” He smiled and lifted her up in his arms and nodded. “I’ll stay with you every night if it makes you believe me.” She cuddled into his chest and nodded as she felt safe securely in his arms. They fell asleep that night lying together, falling deeper for each other then they even felt possible. 


	8. Love for another

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long awaited chapter. Things have been utterly crazy but I promise I will post more. Enjoy this though  
> NSFW ;) Please review.

** Chapter 8 **

****

                Abby awoke to the sunlight on her face that was ghosting out from behind her curtain. She bunched up her eyes and groaned quietly as she did not want to get up yet. She tried to stretch her tired aching muscles but found that it was difficult to move. She peeked up seeing Ben in a serene. She smiled and bit her lip looking at him. He was so beautiful, she loved all of his features. The sharp angle of his cheek bones, the dip in his upper lip, the plumpness of his lower lip, the way he had that one curl that always seems to escape his hair. She was absolute giddy waking up next to him. The feel of his arms around her was how she wanted to wake up always. It was becoming increasingly difficult to not be in love with him. He was so gentle and patient with her. She wanted to give him everything and much more.

                As she was gazing at all his perfectness he opened his eyes and blinked a couple of times to rid the sleep of him eyes. He stretched his arms up and then brought them back down around Abby. He smiled at her. “You even wake up beautiful.” He stated with a slight huskiness to his voice. Abby blushed and moved a bit closer to him and gave him a light good morning kiss. He smiled into the kiss and pulled her firmer against him. They parted lips and gazed into each other’s eyes for a moment. “I could get used to this.” She stated softly while running her fingers along his cheekbones and down to his chin. “Me too darling.” They both sighed softly not wanting to let go of each other.  After a few more moments Abby shifted.

“I guess I should feed you.” She smiled at him. “Can’t have you starving.”

“Or you could just lie here with me all day.” He gave an innocent look to her and she couldn’t help but giggle.

“And what exactly would we do lying here all day?” She raised an eyebrow.

He smirked at her. “I could think of a couple of things.”

                She yelped as he pulled her back down to the bed and covered her body with his. She blushed at his closeness and bit her lip as she gazed up at him. “Is this one of those things?” She asked softly not able to connect her brain with much yet. He smiled at her and shook his head slightly. “No this is…” He leaned down and touched her lips softly with his. He took his lips away just a hair of an inch and smirked as she pressed up to kiss him again. She took his face inbetween her hands and pulled him back down. She added a small amount of pressure to his. He responded to her and pressed his body closer to her and traced her lips with his tongue. She opened her mouth willingly and collided her tongue with his.

                The familiar feelings that she felt from the night before came crashing back onto her full force. She felt a pool of heat in her stomach that was rising her up to places she never knew she could go. She felt his lips leave hers and she whimpered softly loosing the feeling of contact with him. She moaned as she felt his lips traveling across her neck leaving goose bumps on her flesh from his hot wet breath. He nibbled on her earlobe and she pressed her body up to his wanting to feel more of him closer.

                He brought his hands up her sides just barely ghosting over the side of her breasts until her brought his hands up to cradle her face once more. He kissed her hard on the lips slipping his tongue between her parted mouth. She moaned into his mouth and felt him rock inbetween her hips to feel him hard inbetween the silk of her bed shorts. She moaned again and wrapped her legs around his waist to bring them closer as she rocked back into him. He gasped into her mouth and let go of her face bringing his hands slowly down stopping at the skin just above her breasts. He parted the kiss in need of air and looked at her with hooded eyes. She looked up into his eyes and tried to calm her heart as she opened her mouth to speak. “Teach me.” She breathed out. He cradled her face once more and leaned in closer, their noses touching lips an inch apart. “What would you like me to teach you darling?” He replied huskily. “Teach me how to love.” With her reply he kissed around her neck and raked his teeth over her earlobe before he whispered, “With pleasure.”

                He brought a hand up and took her breast in his hand. He rubbed through the fabric of her cami until her felt a nipple grow hard underneath his touch and moved to the other. He lowered his face down and gave her a open mouthed kiss on the fabric of her shirt over her breast. She moaned as she moved her hands to run through his hair.  Her body was on fire and all she wanted was more, for him to show her more, teach her more, touch her more, make her feel like she had never before. Before she could grasp what was happening she felt her shirt being pushed up and over her breasts she sat up slightly and let him take it over her head. As he helped lower her back down to the bed he lowered his head to her breast and ran his tongue against each erect nipple hearing a gasp from her and feeling her body arch up to him.

                He teased her nipples for what felt like hours to her. She felt his trail of wet kisses all over her stomach as he moved lower and lower. It was like he was trying to memorize every inch of her body. He felt her shorts be pulled off slowly and looked up to see him looking at her gauging her every reaction as he showed her body to feel what it meant to have pleasure. Once the fabric of her shorts were removed she was left in her lace knickers that probably left little to the imagination. He lowered down to her ankles and kissed up every inch of leg on each side. Her body was buzzing with nerves now. He kissed softly to the lace of her knickers and she moaned softly. He did it again and she arched into him. “I…. I need…” He gazed up at her from between her legs. “What is it sweetheart, what do you need?” She could hear the arousal in his voice. Truth be told she didn’t know what she needed, she needed more of something. But what that something was she could not be sure. “More.” He chuckled and she could feel the smirk between her legs. “I’m just getting started darling, be patient.”

                She groaned, _Patient! How on earth is one to be patient in this situation?_ He chuckled once more and hooked his fingers into the lace of her knickers and pulled them down slowly making sure to kiss along her hipbone which caused her to buck into him. He held her hips down as he ridded her body of the last remaining article of clothing. He gazed as her body just barley touching her. She looked up through hooded eyes. “What?” She asked feeling suddenly self-conscious. “You are too beautiful to even describe darling. Every inch of you is sheer perfection.” She felt her body blush against his gaze. He leant down to his previous position. With one hand holding her down on her hips he grazed his tongue through her slits to find her little nub.

                She moaned as her body was being loved. She had never had anyone do this to her before. It was wet, it was warm, it heated her more than she already was. She could feel the air being sucked from her lungs from forgetting to breathe. She tried to move her hips but he help her down kissing her like he would her mouth. He slipped a single finger into her moist heat and she moaned. “Ben.” She whispered as her upper body arched and her hand flew to his hair to hold him in place. The slow in and out of his finger and the slow but firm lick of him tongue were enough to put her body on override. She laid back and felt a tingling sensation in her lower abdomen. Ben entered another finger into her. “Let go love, Come for me.” He told her.

                It was as if a gateway of floods were opened as she heard those words and she felt her whole body tense up. He licked her clean until the buzz from her orgasm had subsided. As he felt her body finally relax he took his fingers out and licked them clean as he eyed her. Her eyes hooded, her body flush, her skin glowing from the sunlight streaming in from the curtains. She looked more beautiful to him like this. He smiled and lowered down to kiss her soundly on the lips. She breathed and finally looked at him. “Wow.” He chuckled. “I didn’t know that was how it was supposed to feel.” She blushed at her words. His smile faltered a bit. “Has no one ever done that to you darling?” His brow creased. She shook her head. “No…”

He shook his head in disbelief. “I guess I will just have to make up for lost time.” He smirked as he kissed her again. She giggled as she ran her hands up his bare chest, reveling in the feel of his lean muscles. She ran her arms up to his shoulders and down his arms to his hands interlocking his fingers with hers. He brought her hands up above her head, pinning her to the bed. “We don’t have to go any further darling.”  She wrapped her bare legs around his waist and pressed up against his hardness earning a groan from him. She bit his lip playfully, and pulled back to look him in the eyes. “I want to feel you inside of me.” She whispered. His breath caught in his throat and he nodded. “As you wish.”

He crashed their lips together again and let go of her hands. They separated their lips as they looked into each others eyes and she ran her hands down to rid of the unwanted clothing that covered his lower half. Once it was removed she grasped him in her hand and stroked him softly, he bucked into her hand and groaned. “You will be the death of me Abigail.” He leaned on his elbows above her and he gave way to her wicked hand. He heard her giggle. “That makes two of us.” He chuckled a bit. Grabbing her hand from him he pinned her down and smiled wickedly at her. He kissed neck, biting at the soft flesh on it causing a red mark to appear. “Are you ready for me sweetheart?” She nodded and bit her lip. “Yes.”

He reached between them and positioned himself at her entrance. Lifting one of her legs in the crook of his arm he entered her slowly reveling in the way she was so tight around him. She was so wet and ready for him. He had to remind himself to go slowly. He wanted her to feel all of the pleasure in the world. She gasped as she felt his wonderful intrusion into her. He waited until she was adjusted to the feeling of him being inside. She couldn’t speak she gripped his shoulder blades. He started to move into her gently leaning down to kiss her softly. After sometime she started to meet his thrusts eagerly.

                She moaned as she felt him all the way inside of her. His thrusts were causing her to feel that high she felt earlier. She felt like she was just on the edge. “Harder please.” She whimpered wanting more, needing more of his feel. He groaned and started to thrust into her harder. She gasped feeling every inch of him inside of her. Her nails gripped into his shoulder blades as he continued. He hissed at the feeling of pain and pleasure. He took his hand and started to circle wildly at her clit wanting to throw her over that edge with him, together. He felt his heart completely melt away at this beautiful woman in his arms submitting to him and letting him love her the way a man should. “Ben!” She cried out, he loved the way his name sounded on her tongue, coming out with pure desire laced on it.

                Abby felt her stomach flutter and knew she was close to her release again. She met his thrusts harder as she craved for him to release this tension and let her soar to the sky and back. With one more flick of his finger on her swollen clit she cried out. He groaned feeling her walls close around him and her juices falling around him. He thrusted into her a few more times and felt himself release deep into her. His movements stilled and he collapsed onto her, pulling her closer to him and cradling her. They were laced in sweat as they both fought to regain their breath. “I love you.” She whispered into the side of his neck. He froze not believing he actually heard those words from her. He was sure he would have to utter them first. “What was that darling?” He asked with emotion deep in his voice. She blushed as she looked up to gaze him in the eye. “I love you.” She smiled and there was no lie in her beautiful amber eyes. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her soundly. Pulling apart from her he looked deep in her eyes. “I love you too darling.” They both laughed with pure joy as their walls broke open and they held onto what was the future. There was no saying what would happen but all that mattered right now was the love they held for each other in the deep of their hearts.


	9. Old fashioned vs. Feminist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Alright lovely people, here is the next chapter. I’m not going to be able to dedicate anytime to writing next week as my family will be in town for Easter and my hubby and I have to entertain them for a whole week. So expect the next update in two weeks. As always I love to hear what you guys think.

** Chapter 9 **

****

****

****

                Ben woke up smiling but quickly frowned at the feel of nothing in his arms. He looked around and found no sight of Abby anywhere. He extracted to sheets from his body and looked to where his clothes were neatly folded on her dresser. He smiled at the thought of it as he  pulled on his briefs and headed out of the bedroom. “Abby?” He called out to maybe locate her somewhere and saw no sign of her. Stepping through the kitchen he saw a pot of coffee already brewed and a note. He furrowed his brow and picked it up to read it.

 

_Dearest Ben,_

_I realized I had nothing to feed you with so when I awoke I ran out to pick up a few things for us to eat. I shouldn’t be too long, make yourself at home. Hope you enjoy a cup of coffee while I’m out. XOXO_

_With much love,_

_Abby_

Ben smiled at the note and looked through the cupboards to find her mugs. When he located them he found an array of all kinds of mugs; big ones, small ones, ones in the shape of animals, and all sorts of colors. He chuckled to himself and decided on one that had a big cow’s face on it. Taking in his first sip he gazed around her kitchen to find her décor to be farm animals. She had a cow tea kettle that was left on the stove, kitchen towels that had sunflowers and rosters on them that hung on the oven door handle, a big sunflower clock that seemed to have baby chickens on the handles, a horse shaped paper towel holder, and the colors around her kitchen reminded him of a farm. With reds, yellows, and rustic brown it gave him an insight of some of the things he liked.

                He walked through her living room and spotted a bookshelf; he smiled and set his mug down to see what type of a collection she showcased. Spying through the various title names he found a great deal of mystery novels, along with great children’s Literature, a couple of biographies, and a couple of craft books. The few that caught his attention though were the books about dolls and other toys a few in her collection were _Dressing Porcelain Dolls, The history of Dolls, Toys, and Puzzles, Warman’s Collectible Dolls: Antique to Modern, and Cloth Dolls: From Ancient to modern._

                He was impressed by her expansive book collection along with her dedication to her job. He knew how hard it was to be so committed to something not having someone who understood. It was part of the reason why he was always alone. He always found someone that hated his work schedule or could not stay because of him being gone for extend periods of time. He hoped that this time would be different that this time he had would be able to come home to her with open arms and they could fall right back together again with an intense love for each other. He smiled as he thought about his love for her. He could not believe she was his and he was hers but it was. He was overjoyed she felt the same and gave him the privilege to make love to her. He could feel his body respond just by thinking of the morning they spent together. He sighed and realized her should probably get dressed so she didn’t come home to a man in his trousers.

                As he was exiting the bedroom adjusting his shirt the front door was opening. He looked up to see Abby carrying a good number of bags in her arms. He raced to the front door, “Here let me help you.” Abby looked up to see Ben and blushed. “No no I’ve got it.” He raised and eyebrow at her and took all of the bags of her hands and smirked when she huffed and pouted. “I may be small but I am capable of bringing in groceries.” She crossed her arms feeling helpless as she followed him into the kitchen. She heard him chuckle and it made her purse her lips together. “I know darling but I want to help you.” He gave her his best smile and pout left and she sighed feeling silly for getting angry. He walked up to her and pulled her into his arms. “What’s wrong darling?” He placed his chin on the top of her head feeling the tension leave her body.

                “Nothing, I guess growing up with brothers I was always the weakest link. And my father and mother always said I was too small or too little for things. I guess I just don’t want to feel little anymore.” She shrugged her shoulders as she answered him and Ben frowned not realizing that she felt this way and felt bad. “I’m sorry Darling.” She shrugged her shoulders again. He cradled her face to have her look him in the eye. “How about the next time you go to the market I come with you. We can take even amounts of the groceries.” He looked into her eyes hopefully. “Mama never made daddy go to the store with her. That’s a woman’s job.” He frowned. “Says who?” He looked at her confused. “Mama always said that it’s a woman’s job to cook for her family, clean, shopping, budgeting, and cater to her husband.” Ben’s jaw slacked at the old fashioned way her family was run.

                No wonder she felt like she needed to do certain things like carry all of the groceries, and make coffee before she left to go, and feed him. He didn’t want to disrespect the way she was raised but he believed in equal share of everything. Helping each other out to make it easier on both parties and not one person doing it all. “May I ask what your father did?” He tried to keep his voice friendly but it was a little difficult when he felt that there was a lack of respect for woman in a household.  “Well, Daddy worked hard all day. Sometimes he would put in 16 hours a day. He wasn’t always home but when he was he was doing yard work or he was teaching my brothers how to fix things or just be handy.” Ben nodded; _well at least her dad wasn’t completely lazy._

                “Abby I want to help you with things like this. I respect you and I think it would be great to be able to go with you to the market, or help you cook something, even cleaning. I don’t want you to do everything for me. I want us to do things together.” Abby looked at him wide-eyed like he had just committed a sin of a most heinous act. “No, mama would be disappointed in me. I can’t have you do that. You work a harder job than me and that wouldn’t be fair to you.” Ben sighed as he was getting a better picture of what her life growing up was like. “Abigail I know this sounds bad but I don’t give a damn what your mother thinks. You are a human being not a slave. You are my girlfriend, my partner, my love. You are not a maid. We should do things together to grow in our relationship. If you want to do things by yourself fine, but I will not just sit around and make you think that I don’t want to help you. That is so old fashioned and you deserve respect not have an expectation put on you to do everything for me.” He took in a deep breath and gazed at her, this time her jaw was slacked a bit.

                “I don’t know…” She was unsure on how to accept help, how to let him in. Her mother would have had a heart attack at his words, then again her mother would have a heart attack to know that she didn’t stay pure and that she was sleeping with a man who wasn’t her husband. She knew her family was a tad bit old fashioned, but was that so bad. Maybe it was. She sighed. “Abigail let me help you with things please.” He gave her a pleading look. “Ben… I can’t ask for your help with things. I just don’t know how.” He sighed. “Don’t ask, just let me do things with you, let me help you. If I am overstepping any boundaries then tell me.” Abby bit her lip and took a shaky breath. “Well what if they came to visit and you were helping me.” Ben breathed out a laugh. “If they said anything I would put them all in their place and say I wanted to. I’m my own person too and I want to help you.” Abby nodded. “Can I start practicing now?” She looked to the ground at the checkered tile. Ben lifted her head up again. “What is it you want to do together darling.” She bit her lip and took another shaky breath. “Would you like to cook with me for lunch?” Ben Smiled and kissed her softly on the lip. “I would love to.” And they did, they cooked together. With them moving as one in the small space of her flat’s kitchen but still together. Being each other’s rock as they tried to understand each other better and laughing as they both made a mess of themselves plus the kitchen.


	10. Lace, Lamb, and Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abigail meets Ben's parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: Alright so it took me 3 days to wright this chapter. It is 6 pages on word and over 4,000 words.   
> Warnings: Slight cursing in here and very nsfw in the end. I was blushing the whole time I wrote it.

** Chapter 10 **

 

Abby gazed at the various clothes inside of her closet and sighed as she shuffled through them. Nope, nope, god no; She thought to herself. Groaning she exited the closet to find Ben standing there looking rather amused at her. “What?” She said exasperated. He stepped closer to her placing his large hands on her shoulders. “As much as I enjoy this getup,” he paused to admire her small frame in the matching semi-cup white lace bra and white see-through knickers, “I don’t think my parents need to see you close to your birthday suit.” She blushed as he chuckled at her shy expression. “Well it would be easier if I knew what to wear other than whatever you want darling.” She retorted back to him in her best impression she was capable of doing of him. He slid his hands down her arms sneaking peaks at how her barley their cup framed her breast perfectly. She cleared her throat loudly barely masking her annoyance. He gazed back up into her eyes smiling cheekily. “Wear whatever you want darling.” He responded barley hiding his mischievous smirk on his face.

                She slapped his arm lightly and pursed her lips together tightly as she counted to ten before she lost her temper. Letting out a breath she had been holding she finally relaxed her face sighing. Rubbing the bridge of her nose, “Is that what you are wearing?” She finally asked. “If that’s alright with you madam.” She took a good look at his fitted black long sleeved shirt that felt like nice fuzzy socks, along with dark grey long pants and a pair of black loafers on his feet. “You look great as per usual. But now that I know how you are dressing I can somewhat know how to present myself.” He chuckled, “Your meeting my parents not the queen of England.” She shot him a look, “It’s practically the same thing, now go be a good boy and sit in the living room while I get ready without you eye fucking me.” She patted his cheek and spun on her toes walking back into her closet.

                He chuckled and walked out and lounged out on her sofa closing his eyes smiling to himself. They were becoming more and more familiar with each other’s quirks and peeves. She had an extreme tendency to over think everything, and had to try to impress everyone around her. If only he could make her see that all she needed to do was be herself and everyone would love her. That day would come, when she finally realized she didn’t have to feed him five star meals she found on Pinterest to make him know she was a good cook. She still lived in denial that he wouldn’t get mad at her if she did not do everything to an extreme. One day, he thought. One day he would get her to look at them as equals and not her as his maid.

                He heard a slight click of heals on the tile of her floor and sat up as she walked out of her room. He admired flower lace plum colored dress that had three quarter sleeves and stopped at her knees. She was fixing her watch on her left wrist and looked up at him and smiled. “Is this alright?” She bit her lip as she asked hoping it was the correct thing to wear. He smiled brightly at her. “Perfect.” He wrapped his arms around her waist drawing her near to him as he kissed her lightly on the lips. She reached a small hand up and wrapped it in the thick hair at the back of his head pulling him closer for a deeper kiss. He tightened his grip on her waist as he pulled her closer to his body wanting to feel every inch of her mold into his as one. He parted their lips and rested his forehead against hers with his eyes still closed as he smiled softly. “Keep this up and we might need to cancel.” She giggled as she gazed up at him and his still closed eyes. “Just something to look forward to when we get back.” He chuckled and she felt it rumbled deep in his chest as he opened his eyes to look into hers. “You are such a naughty minx.”

                She pulled away and smirked. “Are you going to punish me sir?” She teased him as she grabbed her bag and headed for the door. He stood amused for a moment before coming behind her as she reached for the door handle to get them going before they were late. Pulling her flush against him he nibbled at her neck and breathed in her ear lightly before whispering to her. “I will have you withering uncontrollably until you beg me to take you and you scream my name.” She lost all sense and capability of speech, as she slacked against his chest wanting to fall deeper into his deep voice laced with desire. Before she was capable of thinking he let go of her waist and opened the door for her. “Ready to go darling?” He said as normal as possible. She shook her head as she tried to calm the fire that was burning through her, taking one deep breath she nodded and they were out the door and into his car ready to meet the man and woman she heard so much about from him. To say she was nervous was an understatement. She wanted them to like her with all her being. She wanted them to approve of her for their son she didn’t deserve.

                On the way to their house, the house Ben spent his childhood in, the one he was raised in she gazed out the window looking at all the scenery that passed. She sighed enjoying the peacefulness of a less busy town. If there was one thing that she missed about her home it was farmland and countryside. Trees from the forest, the sound of birds first thing in the morning, the smell of hay freshly stacked flowing through the wind. Ben gazed at her, “Something on your mind darling?” He asked slightly concerned hearing her sigh for what felt like the hundredth time in their car ride. She looked at him blinking her eyes as if she had just realized he was there. She smiled at him. “I was just enjoying the countryside.” She said as she gazed back out the window. “You miss home.” It was a statement not a question. She did miss home, but she loved England, she loved her job, she loved her friends, but most importantly she loved him. She tried to think about what her life was like before him. Even though it had been a short amount of time in their relationship he had already made a huge impact on her life. She would miss him more if she left ever. “I do.” She finally stated.

                He nodded as his grip tightened on the steering wheel. If she ever decided to leave and go back he couldn’t stop her. He would let her go and there would be nothing he could do about it. He held his breath as he thought his one chance at happiness would leave him once more. “I know what you are thinking.” She finally stated stopping his racing thoughts. He waited for her to continue. “I promise you I’m not going back.” He finally let out the breath he had been holding and relaxed his posture a bit. “There isn’t anything for me there. Sure there is farmland and mountains, but there isn’t my job or my friends.” She paused as she looked at him. “Or you.” She said in a voice that was barley a whisper but he heard it none the less. He glanced at her slightly and he saw the complete truthfulness on her face. He reached over with his hand and grasped her lacing their fingers together. Her thumb brushing against the side of his hand comforting his fears and hers. The rest of their ride was in relative silence as they just enjoyed each other’s company. Before she knew it they pulled up to the house and she felt her shoulder tense up as her previous fears from earlier came rushing back at her tenfold.

                Ben pulled up the car on a gravel drive way and shut off the car. Exiting the car they walked up hand in hand to the front door that reminded her of her old cottage home growing up. Before they even reached the front door it opened and out rushed an older man and lady with bright smiled on their faces. “Oh Ben!” Cried the woman who pulled her son into a bear hug. “Hi mum.” Ben smiled fondly, releasing her son she turned to the young woman that had remained quiet but with a small and bright smile on her face. “And you must be Abby, I’m Wanda.” She said as she pulled Abby into a similar hug. “Nice to meet you ma’am.” Abby stated as she returned the embrace seeing Ben wink at her as he stood with his father. As Wanda released her, Timothy took her spot and pulled Abby into a similar hug. “I can see why you are so fond of her Ben.” Abby blushed as Timothy pulled away. “I’m Timothy.” Abby smiled. “Nice to meet you as well sir.” She said trying to remember her manners while meeting new people.

                “Come in, come in!” Wanda called pulling the couple into the house. Abby stepped through the foyer and glanced at the walls. On the wall where they first walked it was a college of family pictures. Being pulled by Wanda she barely had time to glance properly at them to see if any of them were ones of Ben. They were brought into the dining area that was neatly set up for a proper meal. Her etiquette classes from charm school where kicking in as she recognized the non-formal dinner set up. With the napkin on the left side with a dinner fork closet to the plate and the salad fork on the side farthest. The knife on the right side face towards the plate and a small spoon used for either coffee or tea with desert. A small plate used for breads with a butter knife laying on it facing away from the plate. The water glass and the wine glass set in an angle at the top right to the dinner plate. She couldn’t believe how much she still remembered after not having a normal dinner meal in years. It made her think of home once more.

                Taking their seats Abby took a whiff at the food gathered on the table. It looked like more of a spread for 8 people rather than the 4 that were gathering tonight. Smiling as she caught the scent of lamb in the air and fresh roasted vegetables. Her stomach growled as she realized she had hardly eaten all day due to her nerves being on the edge. As the plates were filled everyone was eating with friendly conversation passing here and there. Soon their bellies were filled and Wanda and Abby gathered in the sitting room while Timothy and Ben went out on porch. Wanda sipped at her tea and Abby felt hers nerves rise again as she realized Ben was not here and the questioning would begin without her safety net. Abby put a polite smile on her face and sipped her tea before placing it on the saucer in front of her on the coffee table. “How old are you Abby?” Abby held her breath she knew this question was coming and she should be more prepared for it.  “I’m 22 ma’am.”

                Abby waited for the reply. She knew she was young and he was much older than her, but they worked together. They loved each other and age made no difference to what was in their hearts. Wanda seemed deep in thought for what felt like a lifetime to Abby. “You seem to carry yourself as though you are much older.” Abby took an inward sigh of relief at that. Good, maybe they will approve of me. Wanda had a kind smile on her face. She knew the girl in front of her was young but knowing she had her life put together was a good thing. She held herself with grace and proper etiquette. She reached over and patted Abby’s hand sensing the girl’s nervousness. “You have nothing to worry about dear, I see how happy you make my son. That is all I need.” Abby smiled at the woman in front of her and was immediately relieved that Wanda liked her. They talked for a good hour before they noticed the boys came back in.

                Seeing Abby conversing with his mother made his chest swell up. He knew that she was nervous but it seemed that both of his parents greatly liked her. He wanted a love like his parents, he wanted to be 30 years down the road and still look at each other like it was the first day. He walked up to Abby and pulled her up. It was getting late and they both knew that it was quite a ride home. Saying their goodbyes Abby hugged both Wanda and Timothy and they all promised to get together soon. Once they were seated in the car they both waved to the older couple as they drove off. Abby sighed quietly, feeling the stress from the day finally wear down on her body. Ben glanced at her through his peripheral and smiled as he grabbed her hand. “Tired?” He asked and Abby nodded slowly in response. “They like you.” At that Abby turned and gazed at him biting her lip lightly. “You think so?” She asked still not 100% sure of herself. The whole evening went very well and both Timothy and Wanda were lovely but she was still a bit insecure about it.

                Ben squeezed her hand reassuringly and smiled. “I know so, my mom was over the moon with you, and my dad practically asked when the wedding is.” Abby giggled and blushed at that. “Well I guess there was nothing to worry about then. I guess I was overreacting earlier. I’m sorry.” She said knowing she wasn’t particularly easy to deal with the past few days. Ben chuckled, “Don’t be sorry love, we all have our days and I’m sure if it was me meeting your family I’d be the same exact way.” She looked at him for a second before asking. “Would you like to meet my family? Not now but when you have time off from work, we could plan a trip and I can show you my home town.” He smiled at the thought. “I would love to. But only when you are ready for me too.” She smiled at him. “I’d bring you home now. Papa might be a little tough, but mama will just try to fill you up with food.” She giggled. “We will plan a trip soon darling, I promise.” She smiled at him, she knew his schedule for the next couple of months was booked but after that they should be able to do something.

                After a while they made it back to her house. The walked through her door and she dropped her hand bag on the floor and slipped out of her heals and gazed up at him smiling softly. Ben leaned forward and grasped her cheeks in his large hands and kissed her soundly on the lips. Parting they both opened their eyes and saw into each other’s soul. “Tired?” He asked her in a mere whisper. “Absolutely not.” She replied and attached her lips to his once more. He lifted her off the ground and she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist. She could already feel him growing hard between her legs as she felt herself becoming drenched with arousal for him. He walked them through her hallway and through the door to her bedroom, their lips never parting.

                She slid off his body as she was lowered to the ground. Their clothes soon dispatched onto the floor as they fell backwards onto the bed in the lace of her undergarments and the clothes that was his. His hands slid up and down her sides as he parted their lips and began attacking her neck with hot breath, wet marks, and slight red marks from teeth. She moaned as she ran her hands through his hair down his shoulders and halfway down his back. She surrendered to his assault on her neck and along her collarbone. His hands hand kept rest below the wire of her bra as he ground himself into her core. His hands wrapped around her back and he unclasped her bra and ripped it off her body throwing it across the room. Turning his attention back to her and clasped her boobs in both hands and took one already hard nipple into his mouth and sucked hard on it. She moaned once more as she arched up into his mouth.

                He brought his thumb to the other nipple that his mouth hadn’t devoured yet and slowly ran it in a slow circular motion. Abby’s senses were on fire. She could feel herself wanting more as she ground her core against his crouch once more. A moan escaped his throat and vibrated on her nipple causing her to whine against the feeling. He pulled her nipple with his teeth lightly and then released it as he replaced his thumb with his mouth on the other. He repeated his actions on the different breasts. “Ben!” He heard Abby whine. He chuckled, the vibration going straight to her core where she was sure she was dripping out of already. He finally released her breasts and sat up as he ran her hands up and down her sides. Fingers teasing inside of the waistband of her knickers but never going farther.

                Abby frowned each time he did it. He was going to prolong this as far as he could and she was about ready to combust if he didn’t touch her soon. Really touch her, not these teasing touches that set her on fire and then back off. He chuckled at her frown. “I meant what I said earlier darling.” He leaned down and nibbled her ear. “I’m going to make you scream my name several times tonight.” She gasped at the hot promise in his voice. “Then do it already and stop teasing.” She managed to get out as she tried to feel his hardness on her softness. He chuckled at her eagerness and shook his head. “Patience darling, patience.” She whimpered as she felt his hands skim up her thighs just to stop and an inch below where she wanted him to be. He began kissing down her body making sure to reach every inch of her, as his mouth moved lower his hands raised higher. He briefly grabbed her nipples with his index finger and his thumb, pinching them to little pink peaks. She cried out again. His mouth formed into a smirk against her skin as he reveled in the sound of his name coming from her lips. He kissed the apex of her thigh and felt her hips jerk upward anticipating his touch.

                Finally she felt her knickers being dragged down her thighs slowly inch by inch until they two added to the pile of clothes thrown among the room. Spreading her legs apart with his hands he spread her lips and ran his tongue along her. She arched her back not being able to move her hips against the pressure of his hands on her hips. Moaning as he set a slow and steady pace of lapping his tongue on her. She gripped the sheets as she tried to move her hips up against his mouth. She felt a fire building up in her and she desperately wanted to release but he had set a slow and steady pace for her to torture her. “Ben, please!” She whined running her hands through his hair and trying to push his head harder on her. His chuckle did nothing but make her wither around. He flicked his tongue against her clit and gazed up at her smirking. “What’s wrong darling, what do you need.” She pouted as he teased her. He returned to his previous position with a slight more pressure. Lapping his tongue and dipping it inside to taste her sweet taste further. She called his name as her breath hitched inside her throat. She just needed a little more and she would be over the edge. Ben could feel her tighten around his tongue.

                Taking his tongue out and closing his mouth over her clit he slid two fingers into her. The feeling of him sucking on her clit and pumping in and out of her with his fingers set her over the edge. She arched her back off the bed and gave a wordless shout from the lack of air in her lungs as her entire body convulsed and shook with delight. Ben gave one last lick that shook her body and took out his fingers. Raising them to his mouth he licked them clean. She looked at him with hooded eyes as her breath evened out and returned to normal. Sitting up she pushed him off of her making him lie on the bed flat and straddled his lap. He raised an eyebrow at her and she gave him a devious smile and tilted her head. “What are you doing darling?” He asked as she lowered her top half to hover over him. “Returning the favor.” She whispered. He chuckled and his hands clasped her ass as he tried to sit himself up. “You don’t have to do that.” He said seriously. She pushed him playfully back on the bed and bit his collarbone. “I want to.” She paused biting him again. “I want to feel you cum in my mouth.”

                Her words went straight to his cock and he lost his words for a moment. She smirked at him and kissed down his chest and slipped her fingertips into the waistband of his briefs. Running her fingertips along the inside feeling the hair that gathered around his shaft. Pulling the band back and down his erection popped free. She pulled them all the way down past his ankles and sliding onto the floor. Sliding her way up to have her face level with his cock she grasped him in her hand and slowly began to pump him. She watched his face in sheer bliss. Mouth wide open, eyes shut closed, and hands that were slowly closing into fists. She stopped her pumping but kept her hand closed over the base of his cock. Ben opened his eyes partially and glanced down at her. He saw her gazing at him eyes feral with hungry passion.

                Ben’s breath held as she slowly lowered her face down. Her mouth gapped open as she ran her tongue under the head to the tip of him tasting a bit of his precum, his gasp was all she needed to continue with her endeavor. She lowered her mouth onto him and slowly went down till she couldn’t take anymore of him into her mouth. She started moving the up and down movement causing him to grunt and moan in pleasure just as he had done to her just earlier. His fingers made their way into her hair wrapping themselves into the tangled waves there encouraging her to do more. Ben could already feel himself reaching his release. She brought him higher and higher until he felt his whole body stiffen and release into her mouth crying her name to the ceiling. Abby made quick work at sucking him dry, the unusual taste of him in her mouth was different for her. It was salty and sweet at the same time. Removing her mouth from him she gazed at him, Ben pulled her to him and crashed his mouth into hers pushing her beneath himself.

                She could already feel herself starting to feel aroused again from the way his lips were moving against hers. The kiss was slow and steady as hands explored each other once more. The slow embrace was beautiful as their bodies rolled together to get as close to each other as possible. The one last piece was added as they became one with their bodies. Both gasped at the feeling of each other, heads thrown back as they adjusted to each other warm and width. Starting to move they felt each other in their souls. Binding them in an emotional level that was overwhelming comforting. No doubts were felt of the other’s love for them as they opened their bodies with complete trust. Soon their slow pace became more urgent as the need for each to release was too much to bear any longer. The sound of skin slapping against skin became louder and Abby’s legs wrapped around Ben’s waist and he held her as close as possible to his body. They came together with both heads thrown backing yelling each other’s then collapsing into each other’s arms. As their breath finally normalized they gazed at each other, no words needing to be spoken to know the love they shared. No movement needed to be done any longer. Just arms gently wrapped around each other in a serene embrace falling into the world of dreams together they rested fell asleep.


	11. Trouble in paradise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: I am so sorry lovely readers. I have had a block on these two for a while and they would not stop fighting with me or each other. I was helped out by a good friend of mine to wright away the conflict. So I'm sorry for this chapter. It escalates quickly but ends out okay. It took me quite a while to be okay with what I was writing because I'm not a conflict type of girl. So enjoy and let me know what you think. I'm hoping after this I will be moving forward.

Chapter 11

                The sun rose and light filtered through the sheer curtains of Abby’s small flat. Consciousness came to her as she felt Ben’s fingers lightly grazing up and down her hip. She cuddled closer to him lacing her leg over his and pulling her body to his with her hand that was thrown over his slim waist. She felt rather than heard his chest rumble with laughter at her antics. “Good morning to you too.” His deep voice rasped as he placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head. She grunted in reply as she raised her head up to him with her eyes still closed. He moved one hand to her cheek and pulled her face up to him kissing her gently on the lips. She sighed contentedly, “I wish I could wake up like this every morning.” She stated softly as she opened her eyes to finally gaze into his. He had a small smile gracing his face as he was taking in her morning state. “You could you know, wake up like this every day. You in my arms all night waking up happily blissful with the morning rays.” He paused when he saw her brow furrow in confusion. He sat up, pulling her with him. The blanket fell pillowing around their hips making them bare from the waist up. He took both of hands in his still having a small smile on his face. “Move in with me.” Abby’s eyes grew big and childlike as she opened and closed her mouth several times. “Ben… I…I..” She paused not being able to find the right words to express herself.

                Looking down at her hands Abby sighed as she dealt with this inner battle. Her quiet moment was broken by Ben sighing. Looking up she saw his smile gone and replaced with a frown. “Ben, please don’t look upset. It’s not that I wouldn’t want to, it’s just I can’t.” He gazed at her with a penetrating look. “And why not?” Abby sighed, she didn’t blame him for his questioning, she would’ve been upset too had been the roles reversed. “I can’t just move in with you after a little over two months of dating Ben. First off my parents would have a cow and think I have been possessed by Satan and then tell me I’m going to hell. Second off, we hardly know each other and you haven’t lived with me you would probably be annoyed after the first week of it and want me out. And thirdly how do I know you won’t drop me for some gorgeous actress who can give you your every want and desire.” She got up from the bed and placed on a robe. Hearing him scoff made her turn around. “Is that really what you think?” He exclaimed to her. “That I’m going to leave you for someone else, or get sick of you. I’m 37 bloody years old, I know what I want. As far as your parents are concerned stop making them a factor. You are a grown woman and can make decisions for yourself or are they going to always be a deciding factor of what is right or wrong.” Abby closed her eyes and took a deep breath before entering the master suite and closing the door and locking it.

                She turned on the water for the shower and entered in. It was too early in the morning for her to have to deal with this. Yes she was a little bit insecure about them being together but she was young and still new at an adult relationship. She wasn’t ready to move in nor explain it to her parents. It would be bad enough when she had to introduce them during the holidays. Her parents were always looking down on others because of their sins against god. She didn’t even know how to tell them that she wasn’t in a church anymore, or that she wouldn’t go. She’d probably get disowned and told she was no longer welcomed in the family. She knew she would hurt him by not accepting to move in, but she needed more time. Everything had gone so fast with them that she was almost afraid that it was too fast. She didn’t want to mess anything up. Pausing her thoughts she finished showering and stepped out taking a deep breath. She didn’t expect things to escalate as quickly as they did, but she knew Ben was a passionate man. Things would go from zero to 60 in a millisecond. She exited the bathroom expecting to see Ben gone but he was sitting on bed facing away from her his head in his hands. She walked over to him, her hair still dripping from the wetness of the shower. “Ben…” She reached out to him and placed her hand on his shoulder only to feel him tense up, and her heart dropped into her stomach. She kneeled in front of him to try to get him to look at her, but he wouldn’t. She bit her bottom lip to hold back the tears. “I’m sorry, please don’t be mad at me.” Her voice choking as she held back the tears that wanted to come out.

                Ben looked up immediately eyes red as though he was crying. “Oh darling,” he pulled her damp body against his. “No I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said the things I said.” She started crying then as she clutched to him. “No you had every right to be mad. I’m just not ready, I wish I was for you. But I…” He silenced her with a tender kiss on the lips. Pulling apart from her and resting his head against hers. “No I know you’re not, I just got so caught up and thought it was right. But I can wait. Just promise me you will be ready one day.” She started to sob again and nodded her head placing it into the nook of his neck. “I promise I will, just give me some time please.” He nodded and held her close. “I promise I will.


End file.
